Spirits
by chibijem
Summary: In answer to the SLML October Challenge: Aoshi receives some help to save Misao.....


Spirits

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, not making any money off this work of fiction.

Aoshi turned away from the railing after watching Misao disappear from view and headed back into the temple. _So much has changed in such a short time,_ he thought as he sat and tried to clear his mind to resume meditating. Misao, as usual, had brought a small snack along with his afternoon tea. They had sat outside to enjoy the late summer weather. They had become so much closer the past several months and they had talked about everything--his time away, the loss of their dear friends at the hands of Kanryu, his fall into wanting revenge and his redemption at Shishio's compound. He had explained his reasons for leaving her in the care of Okina all those years ago and everything that came after. He had even tried to explain his madness. _And she forgave me for it all,_ he mused. He let his mind wander, seeming to not want to settle down and be quiet. He leaned back on his elbows and let the summer breeze waft over him and ruffling his bangs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao let herself into the kitchen of the Aoiya and placed the tray down on the counter. She smiled to herself as she thought of the afternoon spent with Aoshi; _he sure is opening up_, she thought. "Misao, have a nice time with Aoshi?" Okon asked with a knowing smile on her face. Misao blushed and nodded her head. "Do you have time to run a few errands?" Omasu asked, coming in hands laden with trays.

"Sure, Omasu-chan. Let me go change." Misao answered as she ran up the back stairs. Minutes later she was heading into the market. She spied some of Aoshi's favorite sweets with an out of the way vendor and decided to buy a few for him. As she walked to the stall, she literally felt the earth move under her feet. She tried to get her footing but several panicked people shoved her into the stall and she knew nothing as her head made contact with the a wooden post.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoshi sat back up as he noticed the birds had stopped singing and the utter quiet that reigned. _It' s too quiet,_ he thought coming to his feet. As he made his way out on the veranda he could hear the loud rumble start and felt the building move beneath him. He grabbed a post to steady himself and felt another quake start, this one stronger than the first and knocking him off his feet. When he managed to pick himself up, he looked out over Kyoto and was shocked at what he saw. Massive destruction, buildings had crumbled, people hurt and he could hear babies crying. He ran down the stairs and rushed passed people to make his way to the Aoiya. He saw people bleeding, helping others but had no other thought but to get to the Aoiya, to home, to Misao. When he finally approached, he was relieved to see there was little damage to the structure. The repairs made to it after Fuji destroyed most of it, had been made with new techniques from the west. He entered and saw many patrons picking themselves up and helping pick up the mess. Okon and the others were rushing about helping those who were injured and carrying debris. He caught Omasu by the arm, "I don't see Misao; where is she?" he asked, coughing at the dust.

"Oh! Aoshi-sama. She's not here. I asked her to run some errands and..." Omasu replied, a bit overwrought. "I think she was heading to the market first." she told him, holding a cloth against her arm.

"I'll find her." he said turning away. "Make sure you have the cut tended to." he ordered looking over his shoulder at the blood covered cloth.

Omasu bowed, "Hai, Okashira."

As he made his way around the wounded and those helping, he heard his name; he turned to see Okina coming. "Aoshi, I stopped by the Aoiya and they told me Misao was missing. I'd like to help." He nodded to the man who was like a father to him. As they continued on their way, Aoshi started to get the feeling he was being watched. He turned abruptly, "Aoshi, what's wrong?" Okina asked coming to a halt next to the younger man. "Aoshi?" he repeated.

Aoshi turned to look at Okina, "I..." He stopped when he saw what he shouldn't have.

"Aoshi?" Okina laid his hand on Aoshi's shoulder. "What?" he was getting concerned. Maybe Aoshi had been injured and didn't know it. "Maybe you should see a doctor and let me find Misao."

"No, no. I'm fine." Aoshi said walking away following what shouldn't have been. Okina looked puzzled but followed.

For several minutes, Aoshi seemed to be on automatic pilot. He lost sight of his beacon but found another. _This isn't possible, I'm having delusions. Maybe I hit my head or something, _he thought as he kept walking. _Okina is probably wondering where I'm leading him, thinking I've finally lost my mind. _The second sight was lost but another took it's place. He turned the corner and saw a long braid clasped with gold glinting in the sun. Okina stopped next to him and couldn't believe his eyes. "Aoshi..." he whispered.

"I know. I'm not going to question it, are you?" he returned not even looking at Okina. His eyes focused on

Misao's braid and the two with her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that night after the injured had been tended to, everyone fed, Aoshi sat up in Misao's room. _Wake up, Misao. I need you to wake up. I need to see your eyes, hear your voice. Wake up...koiishi._ He ran his hand, in a loving caress along her hair. He was very careful to avoid the bandage on her temple. He was lost in thought, trying to figure out how or what he had truly seen that afternoon, when he felt Misao's head turn into his palm. "Open your eyes. I need for you to open your eyes, Misao." When he received no response, he tried again. "Come on Misao, open your eyes. Please koiishi," he begged, taking one of her hands and holding it to his cheek.

"Ummm...ugh. Aoshi, what?" came the soft words. She opened her eyes slightly and saw his haggard features. "You look awful. Are you alright?" she asked trying to sit up. He held her down gently. She gasped and moaned when her head made itself painfully in evidence. "Ohhhh...what happened?" She asked softly, reaching up to touch her head.

Aoshi took her hand tenderly in his. "There was an earthquake. You were in the market when it occurred."

Misao's eyes opened wide and he read the question in the blue depths, "Everyone is alright. Much of Kyoto has been damaged but everyone is alright." He reassured her, running his thumb along her cheekbone where a bruise had started. "I'm fine." he finished when he saw her eyes run over him. Misao closed her eyes, relieved.

Aoshi turned when he heard a tap on the door and bid the person to enter. Omasu slid the door open and entered. "I thought I heard you talking and brought a small meal." She told them both as she set the service down. "Misao-chan, feeling better? We were all so worried when Aoshi returned carrying you."

Aoshi moved over to sit behind Misao and helped her to sit up and lean against him. "Hai, arigato, Omasu. My head hurts though. " She replied, getting comfortable against Aoshi. Omasu didn't miss the look on Aoshi's face as he looked down at the dark head nestled against his chest. _The Ice has finally melted,_ she thought with a smile as she served the two.

After the shared meal, Aoshi made to move away from Misao. Misao, in turn, moved so she lay across his lap. "Aoshi, can I ask you something?" she looked up into his emerald eyes. He nodded, unsure. "When I was waking up, I thought I heard you call me something..." She arched a delicate eyebrow at him.

He lowered his eyes and nodded, "Hai," was the quiet reply from the very soft spoken man.

Misao smiled and lifted a hand to brush his bangs away from his eyes so she could see them, "Aishteru, anata." She told him cupping his strong jaw in her small hand. Her smile brightened when she saw the wonder come into his eyes and gasped when he turned his hand to press the gentlest of kisses to her palm. She closed her eyes as he leaned down to press another kiss to her forehead.

"I thought I had lost you. Misao. I..." He said against her forehead. "Aishteru, koiishi. Aishteru." He hugged her to him but loosened his grip when he heard her slight protest. Her injuries weren't too severe: a cut to her temple which had caused Aoshi to panic, slightly, at the blood that had flowed from it; some bruising and a couple of cracked ribs. All in all, she had been very lucky the doctor had told him. He still couldn't understand why her injuries weren't worse or how she had survived at all. The doctor had left perplexed. Aoshi only nodded in commiseration.

"Aoshi, I had a strange dream when I was unconscious. I thought I saw Hanya, Beshimi, Shikijo and Hyotoko. They were trying to help me." She told him, the tone in her voice made him wary.

"Misao, it wasn't a dream." He replied running a hand through her unbound hair.

"What!" She looked up at him, shocked and worried. _Aoshi never, he wouldn't..._

"I saw them, they led me to you." He started to explain as Misao sat up in his lap. "All I had been told was you were running errands and may possibly have gone to the market first. I didn't know where to start. Okina found me and it was then I felt someone watching and saw Beshimi. I followed him, but lost him and then saw Hyotoko. I followed him; Okina probably thought I had lost my mind. Then we turned into a small alcove and we both saw Hanya standing there. He was standing next to where you were trapped and Shikijo was there too. He was holding some of the heavier debris off you--protecting you. Okina saw them; we both couldn't believe what we were seeing. If it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't have found you." His voice trailed off. "I would have lost you."

Misao wrapped her arms around Aoshi and buried her head in his neck, taking in his scent. "They weren't only protecting me, they were protecting you too: protecting your happiness." She told him, pressing a kiss to the pulse beating strongly.

Aoshi enveloped Misao in his arms. He looked out her window and saw four dear spirits watching. "Arigato, my friends." And he watched them disappear into the night.

END

A/N: This didn't turn out like I planned, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
